List of Real Life Songs
A List of Real Life Songs used in episodes. Don`t You (Forget About Me) Used in PH`s Tough Break: LYRICS: Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Tell me your troubles and doubts Giving me everything inside and out and Love's strange so real in the dark Think of the tender things that we were working on Slow change may pull us apart When the light gets into your heart, baby Don't You Forget About Me Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't You Forget About Me Will you stand above me? Look my way, never love me Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down Will you recognise me? Call my name or walk on by Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down, down Hey, hey, hey, hey Ohhhh..... Don't you try to pretend It's my feeling we'll win in the end I won't harm you or touch your defenses Vanity and security Don't you forget about me I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Going to take you apart I'll put us back together at heart, baby Don't You Forget About Me Don't Don't Don't Don't Don't You Forget About Me As you walk on by Will you call my name? As you walk on by Will you call my name? When you walk away Or will you walk away? Will you walk on by? Come on - call my name Will you all my name? I say : La la la... Footloose Used in:(still desiding) LYRICS used:see here Replay Used In:My Little Penguin Part 3 Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out, got me singin' like Na, na, na, na everyday It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out, got me singin' like Na, na, na, na everyday It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay Remember the first time we met You was at the mall with your friend I was scared to approach you But then you came closer Hopin' you would give me a chance Who would have ever knew That we would ever be more than friends We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules She like a song played again and again That girl like somethin' off a poster That girl is a dime they say That girl is a gun to my holster She's runnin' through my mind all day, hey Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out, got me singin' like Na, na, na, na everyday It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out, got me singin' like Na, na, na, na everyday It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay See you been all around the globe Not once did you leave my mind We talk on the phone From night till the morn Girl, you really change my life Doin' things I never do I'm in the kitchen' cookin' things she likes We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules Someday I wanna make you my wife That girl like somethin' off a poster That girl is a dime they say That girl is the gun to my holster She's runnin' through my mind all day, hey Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out, got me singin' like Na, na, na, na everyday It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out, got me singin' like Na, na, na, na everyday It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay I can be your melody Oh girl, I could write you a symphony The one that could fill your fantasies So come, baby girl, let's sing with me, hey I can be your melody Oh girl, I could write you a symphony The one that could fill your fantasies So come, baby girl, let's sing with me, hey Na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na Shawty got me singin' Na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na Now she got me singin' Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out, got me singin' like Na, na, na, na everyday It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out, got me singin' like Na, na, na, na everyday It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay Originally sung by Iyaz. Category:Music Category:Songs